sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maga
Maga – lokacja pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Są to ruiny starożytnego miasta, położone w łańcuchu górskim Great Mountains. Opis thumb|left|Świątynia Magi ze zwojami Maga to starożytne, zrujnowane miasto położone w górach Great Mountains. Miasto jest położone na stromym górskim zboczu i z daleka wygląda jakby było zawieszone w powietrzu. Pośród ruin znajdują się inskrypcje z tajemniczymi zagadkami, które mieszkańcy Magi pozostawili. Prowadzą one do komnaty w której mieści się Secret Scroll - jeden z kilku zwojów, które zawierają informacje o cudownych miejscach na planecie Mobius. Pośród ruin Magi znajdują się także różne, magiczne miejsca - żywopłot, który po przecięciu znów się zrasta, cień który sprawia że wszystko co w niego wejdzie staje się niewidzialne, a także teleportująca się ława. W komnacie z Secret Scroll znajdują się dwa zwoje - jeśli wybrany zostanie zły, świątynia eksploduje. Świątynia Magi posiada także tajne przejście ukryte za jedną ze ścian. thumb|Breath of Mobius Na klifie miasta położony jest jeden z naturalnych cudów Mobiusa - Breath of Mobius. Jest to studnia wydrążona w ziemi, z której co jakiś czas wydobywa się silny wiatr, który można odczuć w całej Madze. Wiatr jest w stanie zdmuchnąć z wielką siłą każdego kto będzie stał nad studnią lub bardzo blisko niej. Wewnątrz studni w ścianach znajdują się wyżłobione miejsca, w których można się ukryć przed wiatrem. Historia Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Świątynia w Madze W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Knothole Freedom Fighters przylecieli samolotem Freedom Stormer do Magi, choć mieli problem z wylądowaniem. Uratował ich Sonic, który przybiegł i zatrzymał samolot. Bohaterowie udali się następnie do ruin, gdzie Sally za pomocą Nicole przetłumaczyła pierwszą zagadkę. Sonic wykorzystał swój Super Spin aby przekopać się przez żywopłot. Jego przyjaciele podążyli za nim, a żywopłot zrósł się tuż za ich plecami. Dotarli następnie do muru, za którym podejrzewali że znajduje się świątynia. Wówczas zerwał się silny wiatr, przed którym Freedom Fighters postanowili skryć się w cieniu pod filarem. Odkryli wtedy, że ów cień czynił ich niewidzialnych, tak długo jak stali w jego zasięgu. Zaczęli następnie szukać ławy, która miała wskazywać drogę do świątyni. Sally przetłumaczyła za pomocą Nicole kolejną inskrypcję na ścianie, dzięki której bohaterowie odkryli, że promienie słoneczne wskazywały ławę. Gdy na niej usiedli, ta poderwała się do góry i zabrała ich do świątyni. Będąc wewnątrz Sally udało się wybrać prawidłowy zwój, który przetłumaczyła dzięki Nicole, dowiadując się o istnieniu Breath of Mobius. Nagle zjawili się Doktor Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty, chcąc odebrać zwój. Sonic odwrócił ich uwagę, podczas gdy Sally i pozostali uciekli tunelami świątyni i odkryli tajne przejście na zewnątrz. Sonic dołączył do nich później, ale był śledzony przez Surveillance Orb Robotnika. Freedom Fighters postanowili zwabić doktora i jego roboty w pobliże Breath of Mobius. Sonic udał się tam i ukrył w studni. Gdy wiatr się zerwał, Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty zostali zdmuchnięci z klifu, a Sonic zdołał się na nim utrzymać dzięki mocy pierścienia. Freedom Fighters odlecieli następnie z Magi, pozwalając Sonicowi pilotować Freedom Stormer. Nie zauważyli jednak, że Doktor Robotnik i Snively przeżyli, wspinając się z powrotem na klif i przeklinając bohaterów. Kategoria:Miejsca z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)